Blair (Book 2)
by MELONYPRIMEINK
Summary: Now that Melony knows more of the truth she's decided to follow her heart and try to find out who she is. And to help do that she's taken up Lennox's offer and joined NEST. But it's not long before Melony is pulled into another war with Sam. Join Melony as she races to save not only Optimus but to find his daughter known only as Blair.
1. Military or College?

I was stuck at a crossroads.

It was the day of graduation and I was still conflicted on the decision. Do I go into the military like I had always planned or do I go to college with Sam? Sam had decided where to go and what to go for months ago. Mikaela had decided not to go at all yet so she could help her dad get back on his feet after being in prison for so long. But me? Nothing. I was stuck. Did I need to go to college? Nope. Did I want the experience of going to college? Possibly but I didn't need it. Did I want to go into the military? Yeah always have. Of course I would go with no question if I got into NEST instead. But we had heard nothing from Lennox or Epps in 2 years.

"Melony Witwicky." My principal said breaking me out I my thoughts. "Melony is still undecided as to what she-" he continued as I started to walk forward to get my diploma only for the doors to burst open and him to stop talking. I paused and looked towards the door to find Lennox and Epps walking towards the podium in full uniform. I glanced at them confused and Epps flashed me a grin as Lennox spoke quietly to the principal. "Sorry to interrupt the ceremony everyone. I'm Major William Lennox and this is Sergeant Robert Epps. Melony step forward please." Lennox said as he stepped up to the mic. I finished the walk to the podium and stood beside Lennox and Epps unsure. "We met you in Mission City almost 2 years ago and we told you then that we would be seeing you out on the field under my command. We're here to keep that promise. Melony Witwicky you have been offered once a once in a lifetime chance to join NEST and we'd be happy to have you." Lennox continued. "That is if you'll put up with us for awhile." Epps chuckled. Silence filled the auditorium as everyone waited for my response. "Yes!" I grinned as I hugged them both. After everyone calmed down the principal came back up and handed me my diploma. "Melony plans to join NEST after high school." He announced. I sat back down and they called Sam up and did his thing followed by the last few people in our class. "I now present to you the Class of 2009!" Our principal announced. I stood with everyone else and threw my graduation cap into the air with everyone else in my class.

That was all three months ago and after that day I had been told the Epps would pick me up the day Sam left for college and that was it. Well tomorrow was that day, Sam was leaving for college and mom and dad were heading to France for a month long vacation. I sighed as I looked up at the stars from my spot on the porch roof. "Hey Mel." Sam said as he crawled out the window to join me. "Hey Sam." I replied as he sat next to me. "Still set on NEST? Cause you know you can still come with me." He said after a minute. "Come on Sam you and I both know that we have separate plans in life. You want to go to college and live a normal life. But I could never be normal even if I wanted to." I replied. "Come on Mel it hasn't been that bad-" "2 years. For 2 years my powers have been

growing and I've been forced to hide them. All so I could be "normal". Well I don't wanna be normal! I wanna be able to do something with my powers and I can't do that like this! I need to find out who I am and the only clue I was giving is that I have to find Blair. Optimus is her father and he said he wanted to help me with this. I NEED to go." I interrupted him. Sam was silent beside me. "Fine. You go do normal. I'm gonna go find out who I am and actually help people." I huffed as I stood and made my way back inside. "Oh I'm sorry Melony. I didn't see you coming." Mom apologized after we ran into each other in the hall. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" Dad asked from behind her. I shook my head and ran to my room and slammed the door before throwing myself on to the bed. I lay there and shook as sobs racked my body and tried to ignore my parents talking to Sam just down the hall. I sat up at the sound of tapping on my window and looked up to find Ben just outside. I smiled a bit as I crawled off the bed and opened the window for him. Being that Ben was only Bee's holoform I knew Bee was probably in the "garage" and had heard me and Sam on the roof talking. I gave him a sad smile as I looked up at him through tear filled eyes and fell back onto the bed. Ben sat beside me and pulled me into his arms as he rubbed soothing circles on my back but stayed silent. "H- how could h- e be s-so mean?" I sobbed into his chest. "He just doesn't understand Melony. That's all. He doesn't mean it, he's your brother after all. He'd never hurt you on purpose." Ben replied. "B-but it s-till hurts." I replied. "Shh. It'll be ok. You'll see Mel." He soothed. The last thing I remember was the gentle circles on my back and the feel of Ben's arms around me as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up alone and to dad yelling from downstairs that it was time to get up. "Geez dad you're gonna wake the neighbors." I yawned as I walked into the kitchen. "Ha ha Mel. Are you packed?" He asked. "No, my room's just mostly empty for nothing." I replied sarcastically. "Well it's good to see that you're feeling better." Mom chuckled as she handed me a plate with pancakes, eggs, and hash browns on it. "Yeah Bee sent Ben up to cheer me up. I think he heard us from the garage." I replied as I sat down and started eating. "He always did try to cheer you up, didn't he?" Dad commented. "Yeah but that's just one more reason why he's better than some random car." I laughed. "Good to know." Sam said from behind me. "Now I know who to go to when I need help fixing my mistakes with you. I'm really sorry Mel, I didn't mean it. I know how much this all means to you and I hope that I can still help you with it." He added as he gave me a side hug and kissed my head. "You are forgiven. But stop being so thickheaded and you wouldn't have to apologize so much." I replied before starting to eat again. Sam rolled his eyes at me as he took his plate from mom and sat next to me. A half an hour later breakfast was cleaned up and we had started moving things. "Come on, let's go! All hands on deck! Frankie, Mojo, out! Come on, kiddo, we're on a schedule." Dad called out a Sam and I each carried a box by him. "Slow down, Dad. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of us, huh? Did you rent the rooms out?" Sam asked. "No, I got other ideas for your rooms and it rhymes with home theater. Heh heh heh." Dad chuckled as we put the boxes of Sam's stuff in the back of the car. We walked back into the house to find mom sobbing. "Look what I found. It's your little baby booties." She said as she held up two pairs of baby booties. "Aw, Ma." Sam said as he hugged her. "My little baby bootie boy. You can't go." Mom replied. "You see this, dad, this is how you're supposed to react when the fruit of your loins goes out into the cruel world to fend for himself, okay?" Sam said to dad who was picking up more boxes. "Yeah, my heart bleeds for you, pal. College. Bummer." Dad muttered before leaving the house again. "You guys have to come home. Every. Holiday. Not just big ones. You have to come home for Halloween." Mom sobbed on. "Well we can't come home for Halloween, Mom." Sam replied. "I don't even know if I can come for any of them." I said quietly. "Well, then we'll come to you." Mom said. "You're not coming." Sam jumped in. "We'll dress up-" mom continued. "No, we're not going anywhere." Dad said as he reappeared and grabbed his golf clubs. "We'll be in costumes, you'll never know it's us." Mom rambled on. "You can't do that, Ma." Sam told her. "Would you let the kid breathe, for crying out loud? Come on, go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month-long trip. Come on, chop, chop! Let's go. March, young lady." Dad said before slapping mom's butt as he sent her upstairs. "Ooh. Oh, dad." Sam said as I exclaimed, "Dad!" "I love it when you call me young lady, you dirty old man." Mom told dad before heading upstairs. "Eh, you ain't seen nothing yet." Dad muttered. "Dad, Dad, Dad, whoa!" Sam exclaimed. "What?" "We're watching what you're doing, Dad. It's not a rap video." "It's like a coach thing." "I'm going to a military base. If the happens I will shoot them on the spot." I said as I light up one hand briefly. "That was a really creepy move just now, dad." Sam added. "Look. You, you, your, ah... your mother and me are really, really proud of you. I mean, you're the first Witwicky ever to go to college. And Melony you may not actually be a Witwicky but we still see you as one and that makes you the first to go into the military, let alone a top secret military division." Dad said changing the subject. "Now I'm crying again! This sucks!" Mom yelled from upstairs. "You're gonna be okay, Ma." Sam called. "I got her." I said before running upstairs and finding mom in the hall.

"You alright mom?" I asked a I hugged her. "I'll be alright Melony, thank-you." She replied as she hugged me back. "I'm so happy you decided to put all of the your not a Witwicky behind you and to stay our daughter." She said after a minute. "You still raised me and I'll always be thankful that you took me in and raised me as your own. You gave me a life to remember and lessons to live by. I love you mom." I said softly as I held her tighter. She squeezed me back before releasing me. "Ok you go start getting your stuff downstairs. Epps should be here anytime now." She said as she shooed me of towards my room. I sighed as I flopped on to my bed and played with the silver chain around my neck. When got home from Mission City 2 years ago I had found a small neatly wrapped blue and silver package with the chain inside and I've yet to take it off. I stood again and walked over to the wall where my painting and photos hung and just stared at them for a minute. I smiled as I grabbed another box and carefully placed the paintings and the pictures inside. I closed the box and set it on another box before carrying them downstairs. I grabbed a marker and wrote "Paintings and photos! Break and I will kill you." on the side before heading back up to grab more. By the time Sam and dad were done packing the ready of the car I had all of my boxes downstairs am my room was closed so mom wouldn't cry again if she walked by and say it mostly empty. "Fire!" I suddenly hear Sam yell from upstairs. "You've gotta be kidding me!" I exclaimed as I ran upstairs and burst into his room with a fire extinguisher before quickly helping put out the very small fire. "How the hell did that happen?!" I asked. "I found a shard of the Cube stuck in my shirt and I touched it and it was hot causing me to drop it." Sam explained. "Well where is it now?" I asked. "Down in the kitchen. It went through the floor." He replied. There was a noise at the door so Sam got up to open it only for him to fall backwards shouting in surprise and panic. "Come on!" I exclaimed in annoyance as the mini transformers entered the room. "What is all the racket? Sam?" Dad called out as Sam and I climbed out on to the porch room. "Dad!" Sam yelled as he basically fell off the roof as where I jumped and landed safely below. I cringed as dad face planted trying to get behind the newly repaired fountain with Sam while I stood under the porch. "What was that?" Dad asked. "That's the whole kitchen!" Sam replied. "Oh my... Bumblebee." Dad said as he peeked out. "BUMBLEBEE!" I screamed as I ran out and started blasting the mini robots. Bee burst out of the "garage" and transformed before shooting the mini robots with me. It was all great until Bee and I had to blow up Sam's room to kill the rest of them. I was thrown back by the blast only for Bee to catch me.

"Nice shot." I said as I fist bumped him. "Oh- Nine- Nine-one-one!" Dad yelled. "Bumblebee! Get in the garage. Go!" Sam yelled. Bee set me down and started complaining to Sam. "What the fuck just happened!?" Mom yelled as she took a waffle iron off her head. "I'm about to have a nervous breakdown. Just go in the garage quietly, please." Sam told Bee. "Holy Mother! Oh, my God!" Mom exclaimed as she saw the house. "Whatever." Bee squealed as he pushed an old tv out of his way as he crawled into the "garage". "Get in the garage now!" Sam yelled. "Sam it was my fault, don't yell at him." I said stepping in. "Stop babying him Mel." Sam snapped at me before heading back into the house. "Firemen! Firefighters-" I heard mom say as I stood there shocked followed by dad's, " ...Dogs out! Get the dogs out!" "This is it! Come on, you guys. What are you waiting for?" Mom yelled as the fire trucks pulled up followed by, "My house is on fire!" a few minutes later. "What happened?" Mikaela asked as she ran up to me. "Shard transformed the whole kitchen and Bee and I took care of it." I shrugged. "He snapped at you again didn't he?" She asked. "Twice in less than 12 hours." I sighed. "Mikaela! Come here. Listen, I need you to take the Cube sliver and put it in your purse." San said as he came up and ignored me. "Sam Witwicky? Melony?" Mom said as she walked up to us. "Yes, Mom." Sam said as I said, "Yeah mom?" "A word with you?" She asked. "Yeah." Sam answered. "Hi, Mikaela. I have a bald spot-" mom greeted. "Hi. Oh." Mikaela replied. "An old furnace, I think." I heard dad tell one of the firefighters. "-from a waffle iron. When you go, he goes. I cannot live with a psychotic alien living in my garage!" Mom finished. "He's not psychotic! It was mostly me!" I exclaimed. "Calm, calm- You two, national security. Look. If we stay quiet, they're gonna take care of everything. Just consider this the official start of our remodel, 'kay?" Dad said as he came up to us. "Fine. If the government's paying, I want a pool. And a hot tub!" Mom said as she started back into the house. "Fine. 'Kay." Dad replied. "And I'm gonna skinny-dip and you can't say shit about it!" Mom yelled. "Wow demolition gone wrong Mel?" I heard from behind me. I turned to find Epps standing there with one of his grins on his face. "Epps!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. "Ha ha. Hey girl. So what happened?" He asked as we separated. "Kitchen transformed into mini robots and Bee and I took care of it. Sam's room missing is mostly my fault even though no one seems to believe me." I replied. "How so?" "2 years of you know what's laying dormant. They're a lot stronger now so I don't really know my own strength till I practice a bit." "Well there's lots of room for that at base. Don't you worry, we thought about ya." Epps chucked. "You got your stuff together?" He then asked. "My paintings!" I exclaimed as I ran into the house and to the stack of boxes. I slowly opened the box and sighed in relief when I saw that they were safe. "They alright?" Epps asked. "Yes thank god!" I smiled as I gently touched one of the paintings. "What are they of?" He asked as he squatted next to me. "Optimus said that they were of Cybertron. I got them on my 16th birthday but I still don't know who sent them or who painted them. I love them though, they're my most prized possession." I explained. "Well they're beautiful. I can see why you love them." Epps smiled. "Ok well then I'm all good since this is all fine." I said as I put the paints back and we stood. "Well what you plan on bringing is less than most do so bonus. But… I don't know if it'll fit." Epps said as we walked out to see that indeed the car was too small for them boxes. _ **"Hey Mel?"**_ Bee asked. ** _"Yeah Bee?"_** I replied. _**"Sam says he's not taking me with him to college. You think I could get a ride back to base with you and Epps?"**_ Bee asked. _**"Course Bee. Don't worry you still got me and I'm sure 'Kaela would love to see ya still even if Sam doesn't."**_ I smiled before he was gone. "That won't be a problem. Bee's coming back to base with us. Sam's not gonna take him to college apparently." I sighed. "Seriously? That's a shame, Bee really loved protecting both of you." Epps said as he shook his head. "Yeah well Sam's kinda tossing away everything that'll prevent him from having a normal life. Me and Bee included." I huffed as we walked outside with a load of boxes that we set in Epps' car before heading over to my parents. "I love you guys. I'll call as soon as I can." I promised as I hugged them. "Love you too honey." Mom replied as she hugged me back. "Stay safe sweetheart." Dad said as he hugged me. "Keep her safe please." Dad added to Epps. "I'm not sure she'll need it but if she does I swear that the Autobots and every soldier on that base will do everything they can to protect her." Epps promised as I walked over to Sam. "Love you Sammy." I whispered as I hugged him. "I love you too Melony. Stay safe." He whispered back. "I swear in you cheat on 'Keala I will hand her to loaded gun and hold you down for her." I then threatened as I looked over his shoulder at said girl. "Wouldn't dream of it." He chuckled. We parted and he got into the car with mom and dad as Mikaela and Epps came to stand by me to watch them leave as we waved.

We watched till we couldn't see them anymore before I sighed and turned to face my two companions. "Wanna help with the rest of the boxes?" I asked. Mikaela laughed and rolled her eye but nodded as we want back into the house to get the rest of the boxes. We came back to find Bee sitting at the curb and Ben waiting to help load the boxes. Once the boxes were loaded I hugged Mikaela as we said our goodbyes. "Keep in touch." I said. "Don't die." She replied. "Deal." I laughed. She laughed with me as we parted and I waved bye to her as I got into the passenger seat of Bee and he followed Epps to where the plane was waiting to take us to base.


	2. Diego Garcia

When the plane landed I could hardly wait to get off the plane and see the bots. 2 years since I've seen them too. Wow I really need to start just forcing thing to happen. "Autobot Twins, report to Hangar Three." I heard someone announce as we walked off the plane. We stopped at a hanger and I laughed as I watched two bots, who I assumed were the twins, mess around before each scanning a new alt-mode. "Awesome." I breathed before Epps had us keep walking. "You say that now. Wait till you actually meet them." Epps said as we walked. "Oh god." I groaned. "Exactly." Epps chuckled. "All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS and this area serves as the Autobots' hangar." I heard Lennox saying as we entered the main hanger. "Lennox!" I exclaimed as I ran up and stood in front of the walkway he was standing on. "Melony!" Lennox grinned as he turned as saw me. Lennox quickly met me on the ground and gave me a hug. "How are Sarah and Annabelle?" I asked. "They're great. Annabelle just started 5th grade (Annabelle is older for story purposes). How about your parents, Sam, and Mikaela?" He asked. "Good. Sam left for college with mom and dad who are going to France for a month just before we left. And Mikaela is helping her dad out in their shop." I replied. "That's good." Lennox smiled. "Secure link to JCS is up, Major!" Someone yelled. "That's my cue. Stay with Epps or one of the bots and you'll be fine for now." Lennox said before running back on to the walkway.

"Secure line to Pentagon is now open." The same person announced. "General?" Lennox asked as the screens came on. "Will, I saw the Shanghai op." I heard a man respond. "We had a rough day out there." Epps explained. "Oh. That's how it goes sometimes though. No ones perfect after all." I replied. "Yes, sir. We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots." Lennox told the general. "Proceed." The General replied. I turned around as I watched in awe as Optimus transformed. "You got to wonder, if God made us in his image, who made him?" Epps said as some guy in a suit walked up, not seeing me because Optimus blocked me from his view. "General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning." Optimus said as he addressed the general. "The Fallen shall rise again." A voice rang out making me jump a bit as I hid between Optimus' feet. "The Fallen. Meaning what?" The general asked. "Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with its destruction." Optimus replied. "Excuse me! With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" The man in the suit said as he climbed up the ladder on to the walkway. "Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison. Which, to a…" Lennox trailed off as I saw him roll his eyes making me laugh quietly. "Well, I guess I didn't get that memo." The general replied with annoyance. "Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier. Um. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act,you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry." Galloway said. "We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good." Optimus replied. _**"Very smart Optimus."**_ I told him. _**"Thank-you but I don't think he agrees."**_ Optimus replied. "But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway said proving Optimus right. "With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." Lennox cut in. "We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together. Epps spoke up. "Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk." Galloway called down. "Don't tempt me." Epps muttered as he walked away.

"And the, ah, newest members of your team-" Galloway started. "Easy." Optimus warned Epps. "I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House." Galloway finished. "Let me stop you right there, mister Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach." The general jumped in. "Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake... No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One a.k.a. Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming. So. Let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?" Galloway ranted. "Hey! That's where I stop you! This is the Autobots' home now too! They have no way of leaving you numbskull! And I thought liaisons were suppose to be smart." I spoke up as I stepped forward. "A civilian on base! Security detain her!" Galloway yelled. A few soldiers came forward towards me but Optimus stepped in front of me protectively making them pause briefly. "Ha! Come at me." I laughed as I ran and they gave chase. "Melony!" I heard Lennox call out. I stopped running and let the soldiers pass right through me as I looked up at Lennox. "Right. Sorry guys we've gotta play tag later. The general's on." I said with a strait face as I ran back up to Optimus who knelt down and held out his hand which I climbed on to before he stood again. "She is a civilian Major Lennox!" Galloway exclaimed as Lennox tried hard not to laugh. "Galloway meet Melony Witwicky, NEST's newest recruit." Lennox said as he got himself back together. "She just arrived today, hence the civilian clothes." Epps added. "Melony I've heard many things about you. Can I meet the girl Lennox and Epps keep talking about?" The General asked. "Optimus?" I asked. Optimus nodded and set me on the walkway. "Thanks Big Guy." I smiled before turning to the screens. "General." I said politely as I nodded. "I hear you've got some tricks up your sleeves. Feel like showing off?" He asked. "Sorry in advance if anything breaks. 2 years since I've used them and this morning I ended up blowing up Sam's room so… I'd step back if I were you." I replied. I took a deep breath before sticking my arm strait through Galloway who was still too close. "Phasing." I noted. I removed my hand and throw up a force field and a platform beneath me before lifting myself up slightly. "Force fields and platforms." I dropped to the walkway safely and created two energy balls to show off before making them disappear. "Energy balls and energy blasts." _**"And telepathy."**_ I finished. "Now I see why they never shut up about you. You've got quite a few talents Melony." The General nodded. "My question from before her." Galloway butt in obviously trying not to freak out. "Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But... before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave... and you're wrong?" Optimus replied. Galloway nodded and walked away to a different part of the base. "That's a good question." Lennox whispered. "How long did that one take to think up?" I asked. "Not long at all. Cybertronian processors process information in very little time." Optimus replied. "Sure thing Big Guy. You gonna introduce me to the new guys?" I asked. Optimus nodded and picked me up before walking out to the turret and waited as the Autobots filed out of the hanger.

They all transformed and I was instantly picked up by Ratchet who scanned me. "Geez Ratch at least say hi first." I joked as he continued to scan me. "Hello Melony." He mumbled as he checked the scans. "Hi Ratchet. Missed you too." I rolled my eyes. I was the. Snatched by Jazz who fist bumped me and thanked me again before saying hello. "Hey little lady." He greeted "Hi Jazz. Will you please stop thanking me now? It's been 2 years and I was happy to do it." I asked. "You got it!" He replied. Then Ironhide took me. "Hello again kid." He said. "Hey Hide. Cannons still working for ya?" I asked. "You know it!" The weapon specialist exclaimed as he showed of his cannons. Ironhide set me down only for me to nearly jump out of my skin as Ben appeared in front of me. "Remind me to paint you purple." I muttered but hugged him anyway. "Our tun with the pretty lady!" I heard two people say before I was upside down and being pulled in two directions. "Seriously!?" I exclaimed as I crossed my arms. I phasing through their holds and flipped before catching myself in a net made out of the same energy as the force fields and platforms. I jumped to the ground and rolled my eyes as they continued to argue, not even noticing that I was gone. "Sorry about them Melony." Optimus apologized. "Nah it's alright. Hey you two! Down here." I said making them stop fighting. "How'd the pretty lady get there?" One of them asked the other. "Hey Big Guy, wanna do the introductions?" I asked. Optimus nodded and set me on his shoulder. "Autobots this is Melony. Melony you already know the twins Skids and Mudflap. This is Ratchet assistant Jolt. The triplets Arcee, Chroma, and-" He started. "Elita!" I cut him off as I practically lept off his shoulder. He caught me and handed me to Elita who hugged me a best she could before she set me back on Optimus' shoulder. Optimus gave me a small smile before continuing on, "And our front liner Sideswipe." "It's an honor to meet you all." I nodded. "Melony! Your room's ready!" Lennox called from below. "Coming!" I called back as Optimus set me down. "Thanks Big Guy." I smiled before jogging over to Lennox and Epps who were waiting by one of the hangers. "Let's go." I said before following them into what I realized was the barracks and mess hall. "Alright this is the barracks and mess hall for both humans and bots. We've placed you the the room between the bot's side and the human's side." Lennox explained as we walked. "For protection and we thought you'd like that best." Epps added. They stopped and opened a door before ushering me inside. It was a standard room so everything was bare except the boxes of my stuff in the center of the floor. "Lunch is in an hour someone will come show you how to get there. We'll leave you to unpack and there's uniforms in the closet for you." Lennox said before they left and the door slid closed. I sighed as I glanced around at the barren room before smiling and turning to the boxes.

Just under an hour later I had everything unpacked, put away, and the barren room now had life. Once I was satisfied where my paintings and photos were I snatched a uniform out of the closet and headed into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door as I finished tying up my new combat boots. I opened the door to one of Epps' grins. "Looking good Mel." He said as we walked towards the mess hall. Not long after we had sat down and started eating Ben showed up beside me. "I'm serious. I'm gonna paint you purple if you keep doing that." I said trying to slow my racing heart rate. "Sorry but it's urgent. Optimus needs to talk to Sam and I need your help getting him to come." He said. "Epps?" I asked. "I got you if they ask." Epps nodded. "Thanks. Let's go Bee." I said as I stood.


	3. Sam's College

I hadn't bothered to change before we left but I did grab my bag and a radio just incase. Bee drove and I just sat in the driver's seat for show on the way to Sam. Because I didn't get to eat Bee stopped at a Wendy's and I was given a free large frosty for some reason. Oh well it was good. We arrived at the college around 7ish and I tracked Sam to a frat house party. "I thought he had a web-cam date with 'Keala right now." I said as Bee drove up to the frat house. Bee whirled at me and I figured it meant he was just as confused as me. "Alright you stay here, I'll get him." I said as I got out and slid on sunglasses as I walked into the party. Burning Down The House by The Used blared all around me as I made my way through the crowd, looking for Sam. After a few minutes Bee's alarm went off and people started yelling outside. "Shit." I muttered as I phased outside unseen. "Hey! Who drove the freaking yellow Camaro? Huh? There is a car on the lawn!" Some guy yelled. Sam ran outside and up to Bee who was now in the bushes. "What are you doing?" I heard him whisper. "Houston, we have a problem." Came through Bee's radio. "What is it?" Sam asked. "Freshman!" They guy from earlier yelled. "Yeah?" Same asked. "That your car in our bushes?" He asked. "No-" Sam started. "No that'd be my car boys." I said as I walked up. "Your car?" The guy's friend asked. "Yeah I'm just here to pick up my baby brother." I smiled as I put my hand on Sam's shoulder. "This is your brother?" The first guy asked. "Yep. I know you can hardly tell but that's because he's adopted." I replied still smiling. "Can you just let us go please? My dad gets really angry when I'm late and you see we're already running behind." I asked sweetly as I walked up to the guys. "Yeah go right ahead. Sorry for the trouble." They all said. "Thanks boys." I smirked as I walked back to Bee. "You have- woah-ho, you have a ride? Bro, why are you holding out on us?" Some guy with curly hair asked as he came up to Sam. "Friend of yours?" I asked. "No, roommate. I've only known you 17 hours." Sam replied to bot of us. "This is gonna really change our lives. You have no idea." The guys said. "I love Camaros." Some blond chick said as she leaned against Sam. "What did I tell you?" I exclaimed. "Ah, no. I can't do this right now, okay?" Sam said. "Don't be a wimp." She said as she pulled Sam into the back. "Oh god." I muttered as climbed into the driver's seat and sped away from the campus.

"My first car was my dad's ninety-two Z28." The girl was saying in the back. "Yeah?" Sam replied. "Fuel-injected. The roar of the engine, it just tickles me." She continued. "We shouldn't, uh, stare... I mean, share stories with each other at all." Sam responded. "Eh, come on, Sam. Just one ride." "You cheatinnnn' heart..." The radio sang. "Don't. Don't!" Sam said as he hit the radio. "She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky-" the radio then sang. "Is your radio broken?" The girl asked. "No, my concentration is." Sam replied frustrated. "We're not cheating. Not yet. Is something... wrong... here? Ah!" She said as the seat started to move before it slammed her into the passenger seat. "Oh, God! You okay?" Sam asked. "Ow." Came from the radio. "Ow." The girl said. "She's mighty, mighty-" the radio sang. "So Sam, where should I drop your blond bimbo off at?" I asked. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Nothing. Bee play Mikaela's favorite song for me." I said. The radio started playing Before It's Too Late by The Goo Goo Dolls which we had officially dubbed as Sam and Mikaela's song. "Come on Melony. Stop it." Sam hissed. "Fine." I said as I slammed on the breaks and did a u-turn before getting out and walking around the car to the passenger side. I opened that door and pulled the seat forward, "Out Blondie. Sam up front." The girl growled at me but got out and walked away while Sam climbed out. "I'm so sorry! What're you doing?" He asked me and Bee. "Optimus needs to talk to you." I said before climbing back into the driver's seat. San reluctantly got in the passenger seat and Bee drove to where we were suppose to meet Optimus. We got out and I leaned against Bee's hood while Sam walked up to Optimus. "Huh. You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?" Sam asked. "I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen." Optimus replied. "Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?" Sam asked. "We placed it under human protection at your government's request. But I'm here for your help, Sam. Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share." Optimus told him. "This isn't my war." Sam replied. "Not yet. But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost." Optimus said, his tone turning pained and sad. "I know, and I... I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I... I really am." Sam said as Optimus shook his head. "Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." Optimus said. "You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me. Plus you've got Melony now too." Sam said as he walked back towards me and Bee. "We do. More than you know." Optimus said as Sam got back in the passenger seat. "I'll stick around just in case Big Guy." I said as I walked to the driver side. "Stay safe." He said softly. I nodded as I climbed in and Bee drove away. "Hungry?" I asked after a minute. "No cash." Sam replied. "Pick a place Bee." I said. A few minutes later we pulled up to a McDonalds and Sam and I ordered our food. I payed and handed Sam his food before Bee headed back toward the college. "Thanks." Sam said as he got out and walked away. "Park anywhere Bee. I'm sticking around for the next few days." I said. Bee parked and I climbed into the backseat before falling asleep to the music Bee was playing softly.

I woke to the sound of my ringtone. "Hello?" I asked as I answered my phone. "Melony?" Mikaela asked. "Hey 'Keala. What's up?" I asked as I climbed into the driver seat. "I just arrived at Sam's college. Where are you?" She asked. "Sitting in Bee in the campus parking lot." I responded. There was suddenly a knock on the window that made me jump only for it to be Mikaela. "Hey!" I greeted as I hugged her. "Do you know where Sam is?" She asked. "Yeah. Follow me." I said as I started walking towards Sam's dorm. We managed to find the right building but I was totally lost on the room until we found Sam's room mate in the hall. "Hey you!" I called out making him look up at us. "Hello again. And who is this?" He grinned. "Sam's girlfriend and my best friend Mikaela. Which room is your guys'?" I asked. "Oh right there." He said as he pointed to the door. "Thanks." I said as I dragged Mikaela to the door. "Sam?" She asked as she opened the door. "Mikaela!" I heard him reply. "Is that your girlfriend?" The blond from last night asked. "Uh-huh." Sam replied. "Ex." Mikaela said before dragging me back down the hall. "Mikaela! Wait! I can explain everyth- uk!" Sam called out. Mikaela and I froze before running back to the room with the room mate in front of us. "Sam, your bed buddy, Alice- whoa! Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Leo said as he opened the door. I heard Sam shriek like a little girl before Mikaela threw the metal box she was carrying into the room. "Move!" I shouted as I shoved them out of the way to see what was going on only to throw an energy ball and drag Sam out of the room as he continued to scream and closed the door behind us. We ran out of the dorm building and towards the library as students ran around us yelling and screaming. "All right, come on." Sam said as we ran up the steps. "She's coming!" Mikaela yelled as she looked behind us. "She's an alien robot! You gotta move." Sam told his room mate as he pushed him forward. "This real?" The room mate asked. "Just run!" I yelled.

We hid behind some book cases with me and Sam on one side and Mikaela and the room mate on the other. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!" The room mate whisper-yelled. "I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!" Mikaela hissed. "Look, it's not my fault, okay?" Sam replied. "Oh, it's not your fault?" Mikaela asked. "Listen! Listen, I'm a victim!" Sam exclaimed. "You were a victim? Of what?" Mikaela asked. "Yeah." Sam agreed. "Of what, a little eighty pound girl?" Mikaela asked. "Of, of, of molestation. It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!" Sam said. "You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!" Mikaela hissed. "I didn't! Look!" Sam responded. "You did!" Mikaela exclaimed. "Look. You ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's not fun for me, okay, Mikaela? And it smelled like... like diesel! Like a diesel-y tinge to it!" "You're such a little girl!" "We're gonna have ten seconds of silence right now. I'm not talking to you for ten seconds." "You can't give me the silent treatment! You know what?" "I'm not talking to you for ten seconds. You have three seconds left." "You know what? You can give me the silent treatment all you want, but you can't keep me from talking." "What were you gonna say?" "I hope you had a lot of fun, because this, this is over." Mikaela finished as she gestured between her and Sam. "She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!" The room mate spoke up. Beside me Sam was now vomiting. "Who are you?" Mikaela asked. "Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site. Whoa! Whoa, guys, right there!" Leo said before the girl/robot thing blew up the doors. Everyone started screaming as we burst from our compromised hiding spot. "Run!" Leo yelled. Mikaela and Leo took the stairs to the lower floor while Sam and I jumped for the lights. I gracefully flipped myself off while Sam ungracefully fell and missed the net I had caught myself in. He got up anyway and slid under a table and just as he yelled, "Mikaela!" books exploded around us.

I blasted a hole in the wall and started shoving them out of the library. "Come on! We gotta move!" Sam yelled as we ran down the steps. "It's a bomb!" Some guy yelled followed by some girl's, "It's a boooomb!" We ran back towards Sam's dorm and I frantically looked around for the 2010 Chevrolet Camaro ZL 1 Concept that was Bumblebee, only to find he had left. "You've got to get that box!" Mikaela told Sam as he grabbed the box. "This way." She added as she started to hot-wire one of the nearby cars. Leo and I scrambled into the back while San got into the passenger side and handed us the box. "Hey! Let me out, let me out!" Something inside yelled. "Oh my god, you know how to hot-wire a car? So hot." Leo groaned. "Drive, drive, drive! She's right there! She's right there!" Sam exclaimed. "Come on, come on, come on." Mikaela said as she kept tiring to hot-wire the car. "Drive, drive, drive! Back up the car!" Sam yelled as the robot girl jumped on the hood and stuck her tongue through the windshield. "No! Whoa! Tongue tongue tongue!" Sam yelled as Mikaela started to drive. "Oh my god! Oh god!" Leo yelled as we headed into oncoming traffic. "Kiss this, bitch!" Mikaela said before ramming into a light pole, killing the robot girl. "Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive." Sam said as Mikaela backed up and drove off. "Okay, so what else don't I know, all right? Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details." Leo spoke up after a bit. "That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby- whoa! Whoa!" Sam started to explain until a helicopter blocked our path. "Whoa!" Leo exclaimed followed by Mikaela's, "Oh!" "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Leo screamed as something shot into the roof and locked in place right in front of his face. We were picked up off the ground by the helicopter and the car swung into an oncoming truck making Sam's door open and him fall out of the car only to catch himself on the door. "Whoaah!" He yelled. "Saaaam!" Mikaela and I yelled. Sam was still holding on and screaming as we were flown over buildings by the helicopter, which I was almost positive was a Decepticon. "Sam! Sam!" Mikaela yelled as she reached as far as she could towards Sam. "Hold on!" Leo yelled as he reached out the back window towards Sam. "Pull me up!" Sam yelled. "No shit Sherlock!" I yelled back as I reached out and grabbed his one hand with Mikaela. "Hold on!" Leo yelled as he grabbed Sam's other hand. "Sam! Get back in-" Mikaela said as we pulled him back in and he closed the door. "Whoa! I don't want to die! We're gonna die! Oh my god!" Leo yelled as our panic turned to us hovering over a building before we were dropped through its roof.

We all screamed as we crashed through the roof to the building and somehow landed safely though upside down. We all screamed again as the car was sawed in half with Mikaela and Leo on one side and Sam and I on the other. "Oh Jesus! Oh Jesus!" Leo yelled as Starscream leaned down over us. "Fah. Let's see…" Starscream said as he picked me up by my leg. "Hey! Put me down you oversized dorito!" I yelled as he put some kind of bracelet on me. "Come here, boy. Mmm... closer." Megatron growled as he stood on the floor below us. "Oh god." Mikaela whispered as Sam walked halfway down the stairs. "Okay, okay." Sam said as he held his hands up. "You remember me, don't you?" Megatron asked. "I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us." San replied. "Shut up!" Megatron yelled as he threw Sam across the room. "Aaa!" Sam yelled while Mikaela yelled, "Sam!" I tried to phase through Screamer's grip only to be shocked by the bracelet. "Aaaahhhh!" I screamed before panting and grunting in pain. "Starscream put her down. Her powers are blocked now, she is no threat." Megatron said. Starscream dropped me and I grunted in pain as I tried to stand only for him to put his foot on me and hold me down. Mikaela acted like she was trying to comfort me as she knelt beside me and started to try and take the bracelet off me. "Wait wait wait! Ahh!" I heard Sam yell from below us. "It feels good to grab your flesh! I am going to kill you! Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do." Megatron said. "Ah, wait wait wait wait wait!" Sam replied followed by more pain filled grunts. "How I could snap your limbs off! Doctor, examine this alien specimen." "I'll scan you for Megatron. Take a look at your face, ah? I'm the doctor. The odd job. Informa-tion!" A small irritating voice said. Sam grunted some more before the voice spoke again, "Beseeching my shard! Easy or tough way?"

"I don't wanna know what that means." I commented quietly to Mikaela as we worked. "Me neither." She replied at the same volume. Below us I heard Sam gagging before the voice said, "Knowledge. Cybertronian!" I glanced up to see images of Mikaela, me, and our parents along with symbols that I guess was Cybertronian. "Oh, there they are." Megatron said. "That's what I'm seeing in my head." Sam commented. "These symbols can lead us to the Energon source." Megatron added. "We must have the brain! On the table! Chop chop!" The voice shouted. "Brain? What does he mean by- by my brain?" Sam stuttered. "Well, you have something on your mind, something I need." Megatron replied. "Hold on. I- I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed. Because I tried to kill you and, and it's completely understandable. Somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too." Sam started rambling just as Mikaela and I finally got the bracelet off me. "I... think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and... and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay? So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds! Wait, wait, wai-" Sam finished only to be cut off by Optimus crashing through the roof and Bee bursting in through the wall. I rolled and phased through Starscream's foot making him stumble before I shot him and he fell. "Come on! Go, go!" Leo yelled as he lead Mikaela towards the hole Bee had created. "Sam!" Mikaela yelled as Sam got off the table he was on and ran towards the hole. I phased through the wall and did a tuck and roll landing outside before Sam picked me up and Optimus came out of the hole. "Melony! Sam!" He yelled as he transformed. Sam shoved me into Optimus' cab before climbing in himself and Optimus drove off. I looked out the window to see Mikaela and Leo getting into Bee before they disappeared from my view.


	4. The Death of Optimus Prime

"Here he comes!" Sam told Optimus as Megatron came up behind us. Optimus transformed and dropped us to the ground before tackling Megatron. "Hide, you two! Weak!" Optimus said as Sam and I ran to hide. Well, Sam ran to hide and dragged me along with him. "Puny! Waste of- metal! Junkyard- crap!" Optimus said. "Are those like really bad insults for them?" I asked Sam. He looked at me confused before shrugging and turning back to the fight. "Decepticons!" Megatron roared. 2 more Decepticons joined the fight and Starscream ripped out a tree as he came towards me and Sam. "Come here, fleshlings." He told us as Sam and I started running the other way. I kept glancing back every now and then but stopped after we jumped over a tree and started getting shot at. I slid to a stop behind a fallen tree and Sam squatted next to me as we watched. "There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The boy could lead us to it. And the girl holds energy from the Allspark within her. She will be an excellent energy source as well." Megatron told Optimus. "You will not touch her." Optimus growled. "I had no idea she was so important to you. Could it be because she holds such a resemblance to your beloved Blair?" Megatron asked as Sam and I moved to hide behind a different tree. Optimus hesitates and Megatron took the opportunity to kick him in the face sending Optimus stumbling backwards before Megatron shot at him and sent him flying. "Optimus!" Sam yelled. Optimus spit out tooth a tooth as Sam and I slid behind a fallen tree near him. "Is the future of our race not worth but two human lives?" Megatron asked as he came near. "Up! Get up!" I yelled at Optimus as he got on one knee. "You'll never stop at two! I'll take you ALL on!" Optimus yelled as he stood an began fighting with a new found fury. Sam and I tried to shrink into the roots of the tree as much as we could before I finally threw up a force field to protect us. "My arm!" I heard start scream yell above the sounds of the fight, making me laugh a bit despite our current situation. I looked out just as Optimus jumped on top on the Decepticon that kinda reminded me of Blackout and said 'Con screamed, "No! Not me-" before Optimus ripped his head in two and clean off his body. "Piece of tin." Optimus said as he threw the dead body to the ground. "Melony! Sam! Where are you?" Optimus called out as he came towards us. I gasped in horror as a blade came through Optimus' chest from behind and he was raised into the air. "No!" Optimus yelled out in pain. "You're so weak!" Megatron said before firing his canon- through Optimus.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Megatron's removed his blade and Optimus stood there for a moment before falling and landing beside me and Sam. "Please, run. Ru..." Came his last words before his optics shut off and he fell limp. "NO!" I screamed as I clutched at my chest as pain shot through it. Sam dragged me away from Optimus before I could run towards him. My tears blurred my vision as Sam dragged me towards the just arriving Autobots. I screamed as I fought against him and tried to run back to Optimus, all I wanted to do was curl up on his chassis and die too. The pain in my chest was so bad as I screamed on and finally broke free. "Autobots, attack!" I faintly heard Ironhide yell as I ran towards Optimus. Someone grabbed me and picked my up as I kicked and screamed and tried using my powers, but nothing happened. Parts moved around me and soon I was sitting in a passenger seat. "NO! LET ME GO! OPTIMUS!" I screamed as I hit the window with every ounce of my remaining energy. Slowly the forest and the Autobots disappeared from my view but I screamed on because the pain was still there, I could still see Optimus' cold, dead body, and I could still hear his last words echoing in my head. I screamed until everything went black and then all I could do was watch Optimus die over an over again as the pain raged on and I knew that I had done nothing to help.

How pathetic is that.

I let him die.

...I might as well have pulled the trigger...


	5. It Was My Fault

I had woken up still in the passenger seat. I looked around trying to figure out who it was and where I was. "Glad your ok." Came Sideswipe's voice through the radio. "But I'm not ok." I replied as I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them to me. "Your awake and alive aren't you?" He asked. "But Optimus isn't! I should be dead not him! It was my fault. I didn't save him. It was my fault." I yelled before my voice lowered as I started crying again. "There was nothing anyone could have done Melony. He died so you and Sam would be safe." Sideswipe said after a minute. "Did- you- know Blair?" I asked between sobs. There was a few minutes of nothing but my crying before he finally replied. "Yes. I was her guard during the final days of the war after Optimus got separated from Arcee." He sighed. "D-do I remind you of her?" I asked quietly. Again there was a long silence. "Yes." He replied so quietly I almost couldn't hear it. "Megatron's was right then? Everyone protects me so much because I remind them of Blair? Everything's because of Blair isn't it!?" I said as I cried harder. "Melony stop it!" Sideswipe snarled. I was taken aback so much I was almost frightened as he continued. "Stop this pointless pity! Everyone sees you as you not Blair! Never forget that! She's dead ok!? She's not coming back! Optimus died for you so stop the pity party!" I sat the in silence as tears still rolled down my face but then the pain flared through my chest again and I scowled. "She's not dead! And she will come back! She has too! I promised Bumblebee and Optimus that I would find her and I intend too! So you stop it! I won't be yelled at by someone who doesn't even know me or what I've been through or what I'm feeling! I felt the pain when Optimus died! I still feel it! Every time I close my eyes all I see is his cold, dead body! All that echoes through my head is his last words! I didn't help him fight! I didn't see Megatron soon enough to warn him! I couldn't save him! I couldn't go curl up on his chassis and die too like I had wanted too! So don't tell me I'm throwing a pity party! I'm not mad that I remind people of Blair! I'm mad that Optimus died because of it! I'm mad that I couldn't go rip out Megatron spark with my bare hands! I'm mad that I did nothing! So just shut up you stupid piece of tin!" I yelled before trying to open the door to get out only for it to lock. "Enough! It wasn't your fault!" Sideswipe snarled. "But it was..." I said as my tears came back. I buried my head in my knees as I cried before I felt arms wrap around me before I was gently pulled on to someone's lap. I looked up to see a guy with silver hair and cyan blue eyes looking back down at me. "It's ok it's just me Mel." Came Sideswipe's voice when the guys spoke. I didn't care for and explanation as I buried my head in his chest and kept crying until well after I was out of tears.

And hour later I was sitting on some steps inside the building we were hiding out in as I listened to the news cast Leo was watching. "What we're hearing from the German government is that the world broadcast was a satellite hacking. The military has just told us they have assumed Condition Delta, which is the highest level we have been at since Nine-Eleven. President Obama is being flown to a bunker somewhere in the middle of the United States in the face of the worst simultaneous attacks ever around the globe. The aircraft carrier USS Roosevelt goes down off the East Coast, all hands lost. Worldwide casualties are in the neighborhood of seven thousand, but that number could climb. It's still too early to tell. What we need to ask now is, "who and why?". The FBI is still trying to locate the children, Sam Witwicky and Melony Witwicky. "We believe they have information about the attacks. The FBI, CIA and Interpol are all seeking the cooperation of worldwide law enforcement." "Hey, bro, you need to listen to this, man. You gotta check this out." Leo said as Sam walked by. "They have a traffic-camera spotting Sam, Melony, and-" "They have a picture of me, man. We're dead, bro. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now! I just need you to focus for one minute, man." Leo said as he ran down the steps past me and after Sam. I sighed as I got up and followed after them, not really wanting to be alone. "Just stop." Sam was telling Leo as I came outside. "This thing has blown up to a whole other level, all right? You-" Leo started. "You know what? Give me this thing. They can track us. Do you see this?" Sam interrupted before stepping on Leo's phone and crushing it. I shot an energy ball at it for good measure and Sam looked up at me as he said, "Thank-you." I nodded as Leo started freaking out again. "What? They can track us? Like, satellite track us? Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping! Enough is..." "Yo, Le-yo!" Mudflap said as we walked past him and Skids. They jumped down from the wall and stood on either side of Leo. "This thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear." Leo complained. "That's 'cause yous a wuss." Mudflap laughed. "You guys forced me into that car, right, so-" "Ooh, I think he's scared." Mudflap told Skids. "Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" Skids asked. "Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?" Mudflap replied. "Not in my trunk." Skids shook his head. "Yo, bumper cars?" Leo cut in. "Bumper cars?" Skids asked. "Cut it out. I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell! Of a day!" Leo continued. Mudflap started making sticking-out-tongue noises while Skids said, "Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch ass?" "Go whine to your boyfriend!" Mudflap called at as Leo walked over to Sam. "Listen, Sam, I know what I'm gonna do, man. Look, I'm just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this. So I'm not an accomplice." Leo said. "Hey, hey, you wanted this, right? You wanted the real deal? Well, that's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it! You want to run? Go ahead! No one's stopping you. Stop complaining." I said as I walked past and sat next to Mikaela. She flashed me a sad but comforting look as she reached over and have my hand a squeeze as if to say that she was here when I was ready to talk. I gave her a sad smiled and squeezed her hand back hoping that she'd understand my thanks.

A few hours later it was finally dark and I had light a fire to keep us warm. Sam came over to where Mikaela and I were sitting and he hugged Mikaela. "There's nothing that you could have done." She said quietly. "You okay?" Sam asked her. "Yeah." She replied as he sat in the chair she was standing by. "Bee, if you hate me, I understand." Bee gave an electronic squeal as he looked away slightly. "I messed up. I'm sorry." Sam continued. "WE messed up." I corrected. "You guys are the people I care about most in my life. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away." Bee replied. "He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead." Sam said. "Again us." I corrected again. "There's some things you just can't change. So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!" Bee said. "I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in." Sam told us. "We- we've got to stick together." Bee said before transforming into his alt-mode. "You're not going to do that." Mikaela said as she said in the chair Sam had jus stood up from. "Yes, I am." Sam said as he leaned against Bee's hood. Bee drove forward slightly before saying, "Everything we worked for will be wiped out. In one day!" Sam looked back at Bee as if thinking before he stood and walked over to the twins. "You two." He said to get their attention. "Mm?" Skids asked while Mudflap asked, "Huh?" "Hey, you know the glyphs?" Sam asked. "Uh..." Skids replied. "These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?" Sam added as he pointed to a symbol on his arm. "Woo, that's, that's old school, yo. That's, that's like... that's Cybertronian." Skids said. "Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there." Mudflap commented. "They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map. Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this?" Sam asked. "Read? Uh-" Skids started. "You see that? You see that?" Sam asked. "We... No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much." Mudflap said. "If you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can." Sam told them. "Look who came sashaying back." Skids said as Leo walked up. "Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him. Look at that." Mudflap added. "I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Leo said. "That's 'cause you're a pussy." Mudflap said before laughing with Skids. "I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help." Leo said, ignoring the twins. "Who?" I asked. "Robo-Warrior." Leo replied. No one spoke for a minute before I hissed in pain as a fire race through my arms. "Shit! That hurts! What the hell!?" I exclaimed as I rubbed at my arms. "It's more symbols." Mikaela said as she came up to me. I looked at my arms to see that they were covered in Cybertronian symbols that held a faint glow to them before it faded into black ink. "Cause these are totally normal." I muttered sarcastically.


	6. Robo-Warrior

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The next morning we were on out way to wherever this Robo-Warrior guy was. We had stopped at a store and gotten new clothes so we could conceal who we were and cover my new tattoos. I slipped on my new leather jacket over the black lose hang off the shoulder shirt, and ripped up denim skinny jeans. The only thing I kept was my combat boots, bag with necessities, and the sims card from my phone which was now in about a million pieces with the rest of our phones. "This guy, Robo-Warrior? Everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe, I saw some of your... uh... alien drawings or whatever." Explained from the front seat as Sam drove to the location. About half an hour later we pulled up to a deli with Sideswipe and the twins right behind us. "This is it. Yep. Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go no-go. All right?" Leo said before heading inside. I gave him five minutes before I got out and headed in follows by Sam, Mikaela, Ben, and Nick (Sideswipe's holoform). "Robo-Warrior. It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!" Leo exclaimed as he pointed to an all to familiar person behind the meat counter. "No." Simmons said. "You've got to be kidding me." Sam said. "Anything else you wanna throw at me world?" I asked no one in particular. "All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out!" Simmons yelled as he started shooing everyone else out. "When he says to go, you go." A woman who I guess was Simmons mom said. "Out! Right now. That means you, lady, right now." Simmons told a woman. "Wait a minute. You know this guy?" Leo asked. "We're old friends." Sam shrugged. "Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you, your little criminal girlfriend, and your magical little "sister". Look at them now, so mature." Replied Simmons. "Moron! Where's the whitefish?" Simmons mom asked. "Hey! Don't touch me with the pig." Some other guy yelled. "Yakov!" Simmons yelled. "What?" The guy asked. "You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around! You want those new teeth you saw on Sky Mall?" Simmons asked him. "It's my dream." Yakov replied. "Help her out." "You live with your mama?" Mikaela asked. "No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference. They've got your faces all over the news, alien kids." Simmons replied as he pointed to the tv in the corner. "Yeah, we know." Sam said. "And N.B.E.-one. Still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish." Simmons said. "Can you give me five seconds? Look, hold on, I need your help." Sam said as he walked after Simmons. "Reaaaally? You need my help?" Simmons asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I need... Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay. I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. And Melony's now like a walking Cybertronian billboard. So, you think you got it rough?" Sam explained as he took off his hat. "You said it projected images off your brain?" Simmons asked. "Right." Sam agreed. "Meat locker, now!" Simmons ordered. We followed Simmons to the meat locker and he swatted down at a trap door "Dead pigs." Sam commented. "Yuck." Mikaela said. "What you're about to see is top secret... Do not tell my mother." Simmons told us. I tried hard to conceal my laughter as he went down the ladder and disappeared from view. "Swine flu. Not good." Sam said as he started down the ladder too. "Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Saaad little story." Simmons said. We ended up in a room filled with boxes and files. "An entire city flat. How do you explain that? Are you saying you believe in aliens now?" A news reporter was saying. "Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols. Ey! still radioactive. Hands off. Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Simmons said as he looked a few places in the room, slapped Leo's hand with the file he found and then opened it for us to see. "Where did you get these?" Sam asked. "Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know? Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world. China. Egypt. Greece. Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?" Simmons said as he showed us a bunch of things. "Yeah." Sam nodded. "Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise. Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I... was... obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?" Simmons asked. "Megatron said that there was another Energon source here." I spoke up. "On Earth." Simmons clarified. "On Earth." I nodded. "Another source?" Simmons asked. "Okay? And that these symbols, the maps in Sam's head, would lead him there." I explained. "You talked to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked. "Guys?" I asked as I turned to the holoforms. "Whatever the Energon source is, it predates us." Ben replied. "So it comes before you guys?" Simmons asked. "Correct." Nick nodded. "Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speed dial with any of them." Simmons said, chuckling at the end. "Actually, I am." Mikaela said before heading back upstairs with Sam. "Walking billboard?" Simmons asked me. I to moved my jacket to show him the symbols that were etched up and down both of my arms. "Cybertronian billboard." Simmons nodded. "Let me out!" Came from the box Mikaela out on the table. "This is going to be a little bit sad." She told us. "Open it." Sam said. Mikaela opened the box and grabbed the chain on what jumped out. "Whoop." Sam exclaimed, Leo screamed, I gasped and jumped back only to hit Nick, and Simmons exclaimed, "Whoa." "I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" The little Decepticon threatened. "Hey, behave!" Mikaela scolded as she threatened him with a mini blow torch. "Easy!" The 'Con replied. "What is it, a Decepticon?" Sam asked. "Yeah." Mikaela agreed. "And you're training him?" Sam asked as he grabbed the chain a bit. "I'm trying to." She sighed. "Sorry." I told Nick quietly before stepping back up to the table. "I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens..." Simmons started. "Got to get me off this leash." The little 'Con said as he bite the chain. "...and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little chihuahua." Simmons finished. "Huh? Do you want a throw down, you pubic 'fro-head?" The 'Con asked. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy-" Mikaela said sweetly. "Uh-huh? Uh-huh?" "-then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are. Please." "All right. Uh. Oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys... where the frick did you find photos of these guys?" The 'Con asked. "Is this they?" Sam asked. "Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them." The 'Con told us. "Show us." Simmons said. "Yeah." The 'Con growled. "Closest one's in Washington." Simmons announced. "Sweet! Road trip!" I laughed as I high-five Leo./span/p 


	7. Air And Space Museum

I rode with Sideswipe (per his order) on the way to the museum and it was a quiet ride other than the chatter from the others through the open comm link between the two cars. "Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut. Hold those." Simmons said as he ripped off his pants after we had arrived. "What is that?" Sam asked referring to Simmons choice in underwear. "What? I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing. Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road." Simmons said as the bottle of pills was passed around and he pulled out a taser. "Whoa, whoa, no, listen, I can't do this." Leo said. "Yes." Simmons said. "I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die." Leo said still freaking out. "Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid, kid, kid. You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter." Simmons said as he backed Leo up against Skids. With that the bots hide their alt-modes and the rest of us went to go hide inside until after closing time.

"The museum is now closing." Some guy announced. The sound was muffled from my hiding place inside one of the planes but the sound of Mikaela and Sam dropping to the floor awhile later was clear. I phased through the bottom of the plane and landed in a crouched position before standing and following them to meet Simmons where we had left our stuff. "We just downed five guards. Five guards. Get your stuff and get out of here. Get out of-" Simmons said as he ran up and started trying to push Sam out of the way to get to the bag. "Give me a second here." Sam said as he kept looking for the shard. "I got to get the tracker, all right." Simmons told him. "Be good." Mikaela told our little Decepticon as she opened the metal box. "I'm claustrophobic." He gasped. Sam pulled out the shard and held it with a tool, finally allowing Simmons access to the bag. I shed my jacket as Simmons started looking for the tracker before saying, "Ah.", when he found it and turned it on. Sam, Mikaela, and our Decepticon went one way while Simmons and I went the other way. We ran around for awhile before heading towards a black her that was surrounded by rails and my symbols started to softly glow bluish-white. "We're close." I commented. "He knows something!" Mikaela yelled from the other side of the jet as we all met in front of said jet. "You got what I got?" Simmons asked. I nodded as my symbols glowed brighter and Sam said, "Yeah?" "Blackbird." Simmons said. "Ooh, there he is. This guy's a legend, like, like, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen." Our little Decepticon said after he transformed for his remote control car alt-mode. Sam got a little closer and the shard flew from the tool an towards the jet. He and Mikaela went farther underneath the jet before Mikaela yelled, "Oh shit. It's a Decepticon!" "Decepticon?" Simmons and Leo asked at the same time. "Behind the MiG now!" Simmons yelled as we all ran for the plane and the jet started to transform. They hide underneath while I dove across the wing and phase into the plane itself. "Ah. What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms! Oof. Oh, bugger it. Behold the eternal glory of... Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!" The jet said. We all slowly came out of hiding and walked towards him. "I tell you, this guy did not age well." Our Con commented. "I don't think he's gonna hurt us." Mikaela said as Jetfire headed towards the giant sliding double doors that lead outside. "I command these doors to open! Fire! I said, fire!" Jetfire yelled as a missile shot back towards us. I threw up a force field and contained the blast so nothing else would get destroyed as Sam and Simmons yelled, "Whoa whoa whoa!" "Oh, bollocks! Damn these worthless parts." Jetfire said as he shouldered his way out of the museum. "Wait a second!" Sam yelled as we ran after him.

"ltchy, wretched rust in my arse! Ah!" Jetfire said as he walked around. "Oh, the museum is going to be very angry. Very angry. We gotta catch that plane." Simmons said as we followed Jetfire. _**"Guys a little help?"**_ I asked the bots, who were soon driving towards us. "Right. I'm on a mission." Jetfire said as he turned and his cane knocked off an airplane wing. "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Sam shouted. "What do you want?" Jetfire asked as we finally caught up to him. "Look, we just want to talk!" Sam said. "I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?" Jetfire asked as he leaned down. "Earth." I replied. "Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?" He then asked. "The Decepticons." "Well, I change sides to the Autobots." Jet fire said after spitting. "What do you mean, change sides?" Sam asked. "It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?" Jetfire replied. "You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" Our Decepticon asked. "If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe." Jetfire commented. "I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?" Our now Autobot said as he hugged Mikaela's leg. "Aw, you're cute." She smiled. "Name's Wheelie. Yeah. Yeah. Say my name, say my name." Wheelie said as he started to hump her leg. "What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked. "At least he's faithful, Sam." Mikaela replied. "Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted." Sam said as Wheelie continued. "Can you just... can you stop?" Sam said as he removed Wheelie from Mikaela's leg. "Ey, what are you doing?" Wheelie exclaimed. "It's just something to think about. I won't argue with... what were you saying?" "I told you my name was Jetfire! So stop judging me!" Jetfire yelled as he slammed his cane down as we fell backwards yelling. "Somebody shit the bed this morning." Wheelie commented. "I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why, he was the wheel! The first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?" Jetfire asked. "No." Simmons shook his head. "Nothing! But he did so with honor! Dignity, damn it!" Jetfire yelled before farting and falling backwards as we stood. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam, Leo, and Simmons exclaimed as we ran up to Jetfire. "Oh, bollocks. My boosters are fried. Aww." Jetfire said as hie hit the ground with his fist. "I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do." Sam grinned. "I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't." Leo said. Sam turned and gave him a 'your not helping' look while I hit him on the back of the head.

Sam found a knife and started to carve symbols in the dirt. "I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen." He explained when he was finished. "The Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and- and the key." Jetfire said really fast. "Yeah, wait, slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "No time to explain." Jetfire said. "Wait, wait-" Simmons tried. "Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" Jetfire yelled as he leaned over us and energy crackled around us as we clung to one another. Then just like that the museum and planes were gone as we vanished into nothing.


	8. Egypt

"Aaaa!" "Oof! Oof. Motherf-" "Holy shit!" I heard yells and shouts all around me as we were spat out of the ground. Bee gave an electronic squeal while Sam grunted in pain off to one side of me while to the other I heard Simmons yelling. Sideswipe and I had been spat out at the same time so it wasn't a surprise when he shielded me against his chassis as we landed in the sand. "What the hell? Where are we?" I asked as I sat up. "No idea but that really hurt." He replied. "Well you didn't have to catch me. You could've just caught yourself and not been in pain." I told him as I started to make my way to the ground. He picked me up and set me to the side as he grumbled, "Couldn't you just thank me and get over it?" "Thank-you." I smiled up at him as he stood. "Sam!" I heard Mikaela yell from somewhere far off behind me. "Where are we? Simmons! Melony!" Sam yelled. "Hey! Yeah!" Simmons yelled. Sideswipe set me on his shoulder and I cupped my hands around my mouth as I yelled, "Over here!" "You guys okay?" Sam asked as he, Mikaela, and Leo ran up to us. "Yeah." Mikaela replied. "Hey, I think we're in Vegas!" Leo yelled making me face palm at his stupidity.

"That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-" Simmons ranted after we had regrouped and found Jetfire. "Oh, shut up. I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt." Jetfire interrupted. "When did you... when did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?" Sam exclaimed as he stood up. "Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!" "Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?" Sam asked, making Simmons and I nod in agreement. "This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?" Jetfire started. I sighed as rolled my eyes as I looked out over the vast desert that surrounded us. "Let's not get episodic, okay? Old-timer? Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it." Simmons said. "Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon... by destroying suns." "Destroy suns?" Sam asked while Leo asked, "You mean blow them up?" "Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule. Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was... the Fallen. He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal... and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that- deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more." Jetfire explained as we watched a holographic battle. "Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked. "Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen." Jetfire replied. "Optimus Prime?" I asked as I stood. "So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?" Jetfire asked excitedly as he leaned down towards me. I felt pain flash through my chest and tears start to well up in my eyes as I replied, "H- he sacrificed himself to save me." "So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen." Jetfire said sadly. "So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine... could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" Sam asked. "It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other." "So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to us?" "Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, three kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go!" Jetfire said as he started to shoo us away. "Okay, we'll all go." Simmons said as we made our way down the rock. "That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you." Jetfire said as we ran towards the Autobots.

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says. Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the "Dagger's Tip."" I heard Simmons say from my side of the com link. Once again I had to ride with Sideswipe. "That's the Dagger's Tip." Sam agreed. "It's part of the Red Sea. Divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is." Simmons explained.

"First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip." I spoke up. "How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?" Leo asked. "I'm gonna make a call." Sam said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. We went to turn on to a different road only to be cut of by oncoming cops and swerve back on to the other road. "We got cops... Whoa!" Sam said as we picked up speed and drove through a town. "I know, I know..." Simmons replied while Leo whined, "I can't go to prison, guys." "Sam, we got to get off this road and lay low." Simmons said as we lost the cops and turned off to hide.

"Man, stupid cops! Ah-ha-ha!" Mudflap whispered as the cops drove by us. "This is what's called blending in like a ninja." Skids said.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in your face." Mudflap whispered back as we glared at them. "They're gone." Mikaela said after a minute. "Okay, we're running out of time. I gotta make the call to Lennox-" San started. "You're on the Worldwide Wanted List. Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!" Simmons interrupted. "You're gonna call." I told him. "Oh. Okay. That's a good idea." Simmons replied. "All right." Sam agreed. "I mean, I just had my mind on other things-" Simmons started as I told the bots to stay hidden. "-like winding up in an Egyptian prison." He finished as we went to go find a phone.

"Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kids. You know, the one with the attitude and the one with special tricks, right? We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it." Simmons told Lennox as Sam, Mikaela, and I watched his back. Just then Leo came running towards us, though I'm pretty sure no one else know it was him. "Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes." Simmons said over the phone. "Whoa, wait, who are you?" Sam asked Leo. "Oh shi-" Simmons said as the phone fell and disconnected out call. "Wait! It's me! Leo! Me! Leo! Leo! Leo! Cops are coming right now. We need to go!" Leo said as he took off his mask thing briefly and then ran away. "Move, move, move, move. Let's go." Sam said as we followed Leo to where we had left the bots.

"Okay, let's go over it again." Sam said. "When the dawn alights-" he and Simmons said together. "-the Dagger's Tip," "the Three Kings-" "-will reveal the doorway." "That's what he said. You know what that means?" Simmons asked. "No, what does it mean?" Sam asked. "I have no idea." Simmons replied. "I do. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip- we have to go to the Dagger's Tip and wait for dawn. The three kings will reveal the doorway- something that represents three kings will reveal the tomb of the Primes." I explained. There was silence as they thought it over as we came up to a checkpoint. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Checkpoint. Checkpoint. I don't have my passport." Leo panicked as we stopped. "Pass-port!" One of the guys up top said followed by something in Egyptian. "They got cameras at the top." Sam commented. "All right, chill. This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people." Simmons said calmly. "Yeah." Wheelie said. "I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab." "Oh great, a frickin' munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall." "Ashu-fanah... The Dagger's... Tip? Right? Egypt, Jordan. We want to go there. Me and my family. This is my family. This is my son, my other son, my daughter. We're tourists, from New York." Simmons told the customs officer. "New York?" The customs officer asked. "Yes. Yes." Simmons agreed. "Fifty kilometers." "You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much." "New York!" "I know. I know you from somewhere." "Go Yankees!" I smiled as we we're let through all because of a baseball team.

Late that afternoon we had found a place to spend the night where we wouldn't be discovered, the Pyramids of Giza. "Ssh. Undercover, yo. You got to blend in with your surroundings. You know, you got to be part of the landscape- ow!" Skids said only to be knocked over by Bee who simply walked right through him. "Awesome! I think aliens built that. Yeah! Yeah, yeah. Come on. Move it! Move it! Move out!" Simmons said as we headed inside. "Guard us. Low profile. Don't make a scene, okay?" Sam said as the bots transformed into their alt-modes. "Yeah, some of us got work to do! Dumb Autobots." Wheelie said as we shut the door. "You do realize that you are now one of those "dumb Autobots", right?" I asked him. "So?" He asked. "And you do realize that we have no use for you anymore so I can blast you at anytime I want, right?" I asked. He slowly moved away from me as I followed Simmons and Leo upstairs. They sat on a bench while I laid on a raise platform that I had made by placing a forcefield below me. Soon all three of us were passed out for the night. "Melony! Simmons! Leo! Wake up!" Sam yelled as he ran up the stairs, making Simmons and Leo jump awake and me fall to the floor. "Listen, astronomy class, page 47. Remember the class?" Sam asked. "No. No, I was only in college for two days. Remember that?" Leo replied. "Here. Get up. Up, up." Sam said. "What are you talking about?" Leo asked as we were lead outside. "Okay, you see those three stars? You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars." Sam explained. "It's like an arrow staring us straight in the face." I commented. "They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra." Simmons told us.

I shared a smiled with Mikaela.

We were almost there.

We had a chance to revive Optimus and I was going to take it.


	9. Tomb of The Primes

It was a long ride filled with silence considering Sideswipe had decided not to put back up the com link. "Is this how it's gonna be now?" I asked. "What do you mean?" He asked through the radio. "You always making me ride with you but we never say anything to each other." I replied. "I'm making sure you're protected." Was all he said. "From what? I'm not exactly human, I can protect myself. Or maybe I should ask why instead. I'm nothing all that important." I said as I looked out the window. "Melony we've been over this already." He sighed. "Then you should already know the answers. I'm not Blair. I'm not your charge. There's no reason for you to protect me." I argued. "How do you know that? Maybe you are Blair. And if you are then you are my charge. Even if you're not Blair, Optimus still holds you to the standard he held her and he went to the same length to protect you as he would her. Whether you like it or not you are that important to him and to all of us." He said softly. "Thank-you, for everything." I said after a minute. "Always." He replied. "Can you at least play some music though?" I asked. "Any requests?" He laughed. "Forever and Always by Parachute." I smiled. The music started to play and I smile again as I sang along.

 **"She's sitting at the table, the hours get later**

 **He was supposed to be here**

 **She's sure he would've called**

 **She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway**

 **No one's said they've seen him**

 **Why, is something wrong?**

 **She looks back to the window**

 **Suddenly the phone rings**

 **A voice says something's happened**

 **That she should come right now**

 **Her mind goes to December**

 **She thinks of when he asked her**

 **He bent down on his knee first**

 **And he said**

 **I want you forever, forever and always**

 **Through the good and the bad and the ugly**

 **We'll grow old together**

 **Forever and always**

 **She pulls up to the entrance**

 **She walks right to the front desk**

 **They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending**

 **They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them**

 **She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room**

 **She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight**

 **They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life**

 **The house on the hillside, where they would stay**

 **Stay there forever, forever and always**

 **Through the good and the bad and the ugly**

 **We'll grow old together, and always remember**

 **Whether rich or for poor or for better**

 **We'll still love each other, forever and always**

 **Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses**

 **Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses**

 **She borrows some rings from the couple next door**

 **Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor**

 **She looks into his eyes, and she says**

 **I want you forever, forever and always**

 **Through the good and the bad and the ugly**

 **We'll grow old together, and always remember**

 **Whether happy or sad or whatever**

 **We'll still love each other, forever and always**

 **Forever and always, forever and always**

 **She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow**

 **His voice is almost too low**

 **As he says, "I love you forever, forever and always**

 **Please just remember even if I'm not there**

 **I'll always love you, forever and always.""**

When the song was over other music kept playing softly as I leaned back and closed my eyes. The seatbelt gently tightening around me was the last thing I felt as I drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later we were all walking up the mountain since there were no roads. "Got to be around here somewhere. I-" Simmons said as we came around the corner to find a building carved into the mountain. "You see the size of this? You see this? Huh?" Simmons asked as we started running towards it. "Spec-tacular." Skids said from behind us. Simmons helped Mikaela, Leo, and I up into the building before Leo and I turned and helped him up. "Amazing. Look at that." Simmons said as we looked around. "It's here somewhere, guys." Sam said. "Yeah, why? 'Cause, uh, we're trusting grandpa blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo asked. "In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life." Simmons commented. "Oh. Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right? Uh... Nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here." Leo said. "Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!" Simmons exclaimed. "Why am I listening to you? You live with your mother!" Leo replied. "It's not over." I said. "It is over. It's done." Leo argued. "Why are we still listening to you, little punk-ass? I mean, what you ever done for us except ding my rim?" Mudflap asked. "Killed Megatron. How about that?" Skids replied. "Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now, and he's-" Mudflap argued. "Are you scared?" Skids asked as they started to fight. "Scared? Scared of your ugly face!" Mudflap replied. "I'm ugly? Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!" Skids replied. "Bring it, then- get off me! Now I'll change your face around!" "Whoooo!" "I'll get all up in that ass!" "Bring it!" "Guys! Whoa! Oy!" Sam yelled before jumping out of the way as the twins slammed into the wall he had just been standing in front of. "You like the way that feels?" Mudflap asked. "That didn't hurt." Skids told him. "You like that, don't you? I'm getting up-" Mudflap started only to almost step on me and Sideswipe and Bumblebee to each pick up a twin. "Oh, come on, Sideswipe!" Skids exclaimed. "Bumblebee, listen." Mudflap said before they were knocked together and thrown outside. Sideswipe picked me up and held me in his hands while everyone one else looked at the now broken wall. "Oh my God. The symbols... Bee! Shoot it. Check this out. Look at it." Sam said as everyone moved from the hole and Bee shot it. "Lemme down." I told Sideswipe who set me by the hole. "Wow!" Simmons said as we went inside. "These are the bodies Jetfire was talking about." Sam said. "The tomb of the Primes." I said softly as I looked around in awe. "Yo! Yo!" Leo yelled followed by echoes. "The Matrix!" Sam gasped as he kneeled by the hand that held the Matrix. Mikaela and I kneeled on the other side as Sam carefully picked up the Matrix. I gasped and put a hand over my mouth as I bit my lip to keep from crying as the Matrix turned to dust. "No- No. No... no." Sam said as he picked up a handful of the dust. "Thousands of years, turned to dust." Simmons said sadly from behind us. "This isn't how it's supposed to end." Sam said. "Hear that?" Simmons asked as we went outside followed by, "US Air Force! C-17's!" "What's a C-17?" Leo asked as he went outside as well. "You can't bring him back, Sam. There's nothing left." Mikaela told Sam who was still staring in shock at the dust. "Look! Look around you. We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, and to just have it end like this. There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in my head led us here for a purpose. Everyone's after me because of what I know, and what I know is that this is going to work." Sam said as he took off his sock and started putting the dust inside. "How do you know it's gonna work?" Mikaela asked. "Because I believe it." Sam replied. "WE believe in it." I corrected. Sam gave me a small smile before we headed outside. "Sam! You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons said as we walked up to him and Leo. "Absolutely. Let's go." Sam said as we headed back down the mountain.


	10. Running For Optimus

We were driving towards where NEST had been air dropped when a flare shot up. "That's them, right there. See the flare?" I heard Sam say over the comm link. "Right over there! You see it?" Simmons said. Then, we were being shot at. Go figure. "Whoa!" "Sam!" "Oh! Whoa!" Came from the other car only to be out done by Leo's, "Oh God. Please God! Please." "Leo, stop freaking out. Stop freaking out." Mikaela told him. "Please God please-" "Shut this guy up, huh?" Simmons asked. "Please, just let me live, just let me live!" "Shut up and let him drive!" Mikaela yelled. "Just stop screaming-" Sam added. "All right, that's it!" Simmons exclaimed. "-please... ow ow ow ow!" Leo yelled followed by his silence. "Can't- take that guy anymore." Simmons said. "They tased him?" I suggested to Sideswipe. "About time." He replied. I smiled and laugh lightly only for us to be shot at again. Seriously? "Whoa!" Sam yelled as we drove through dust. "Hide in the dust! Use the dust!" Simmons yelled as eventually we weren't being shot at. We all climbed out and Sideswipe and Bee activated their holoforms. "We've got to split up. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, you're the decoys. You lead the Decepticons away, all right? I'm gonna get Optimus." Sam told them. "I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there. You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kid." Simmons told Sam. "Thank you." Sam replied. "Sam wait, give me two seconds." I said. He nodded and I hugged Bee. "You die and I'll bring you back just to kill you myself." I told him as I pulled away. "Same to you Mel." He smiled. I smile back before turning to Sideswipe. "You-" I interrupted him with a kiss. "Take goes for you too." I whispered as I pulled away. "I meant everything." He replied as he hugged me. I nodded as I pulled away and hugged both Simmons and Leo. "Thank-you both. For everything." I smiled. "I hope you find what your looking for Melony." Simmons nodded. "Come visit at the college anytime." Leo grinned. I chuckled as I nodded and ran after Sam and Mikaela.

"Look. There it is. We got a couple of miles." Sam said after awhile. Mikaela and I nodded as we kept running with Sam beside us.

"We still have a mile that way. Come on... This way. This way." Sam panted awhile after that.

We ran through some pillars and looked up as an asteroid that I suspect was a Decepticon. We continued running and came around a building only to see Starscream off in the distance a bit and get pushed back by Sam. "Sam, Melony." Mikaela said as she opened the door to the building. "I don't think they saw us. Get down. Get down. Okay. Listen. Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?" Sam said as we ducked inside the building and crouched down. "But what if it doesn't work?" Mikalea asked. "It's gonna work." Sam replied. "Yeah, but what if it doesn't?" Mikaela asked again. "It's gonna work. It will work." Sam too her as he held her face before taking her hand and starting towards the door. Someone landed outside and we all jumped before Sam to the other side of a shelf that was in the middle of the room and held a finger to his lips to tell us to be quiet. A few Decepticons were speaking in Cybertron just outside. Mikaela put her hands over her mouth as her eyes started to tear up in fear. I held out my hand and she took it and held it really tight as Sam stuck an old sword through a hole in the wall and started to peek through it. Sam suddenly grabbed something from the hole and broke it in half. Then all hell broke lose as Starscream ripped off the roof and we all screamed. "I see you!" Starscream roared. As we moved to the opposite and backed up. We fell through the wall behind us and Sam yelled, "Up, up, up, up, up!", as he pulled Mikaela up and we started running. We ran up a set of stairs and narrowly missed a ball on a chain that was thrown at us. "Get ready to jump!" Sam told us at the top of the stairs that just suddenly stopped. We backed up before running and jumping only to be shot at and not end up on the next roof but instead rolling past it and to the ground on the other side. Ignoring the pain I got up and dragged them onward as we ran abut and hid in a partial building. Sam cleared away some chickens and search through the fighting to where NEST were, still aways away. "We got a half-mile. I don't think the soldiers know we're here." Sam told us as we stayed hidden to catch our breaths.

"Sam! Melony, Sam!" I heard dad yell from somewhere near. "Sam! Melony!" Mom yelled. "Kids!" Dad yelled again earning Sam's attention finally. "Dad!" Sam yelled as we ran towards them only for a Decepticon to jump over a building and stand between us and them. "Wait, wait!" I yelled over everyone else's noise. "Please listen to me!" Dad yelled as the Con growled at me. "I want you to run! Run!" Dad yelled. Mom yelled something too but I couldn't hear her as the Decepticon spoke in Cybertronian as he got closer to me, Sam, and Mikaela. "Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want me- oh, God! Wait!" Sam yelled. "Sam Witwicky. Melony." The Con growled. "Don't hurt them. This is what you want. You don't want them." Sam said calmly as he showed the Con the sock with the Matrix dust in it. "Nooo." The Con said. "Go!" Mom yelled. "Please stop!" I told her. "Go!" She yelled again. "Stop!" Sam said. "Listen to your father!" Mom yelled. "Just get out of here!" Dad yelled. Somewhere to our right Bumblebee whistled and I glanced back to give him a thumbs up. "Just don't hurt them. I know what you want." Sam told the Con. "Just go! Just go." Dad yelled. "And I know that you need me. Because I know about the Matrix." Sam continued. "Don't do it, Sam, listen to me-" "Please, Dad." "They're going to kill us all anyway!" "Hey, hey, whoa! Here's what you want, right here." "Bumblebee!" I yelled. "Yea-yeah!" Bee yelled as he jumped off the building and started to fight with the Con. Mom and Dad made their way to us as we dodged the fight and mom grabbed my hand as dad grabbed Sam's. "Kill him, Bee. Kill him." I heard Sam say under his breath. We got up and ran to hide between two buildings while Bee finished off the Con. "Stay tight, Ma. Come on. Get in here." Sam said as he pulled us all in. Bee came toward us and lifted his battle mask up. "Bee?" Sam asked. "Yeah." Bee nodded. With that we started running again before hiding between two more buildings. "Back!" Dad yelled. "Wait- hey!" Sam exclaimed. "I don't know what's going on, but we've got to move!" Dad yelled, ignoring Sam. Mom yelled and came towards us with Mikaela as something exploded behind them. "There's got to be a way out of here! Come on!" Dad yelled as he tried to lead mom to a supposed way out only for something else go explode in front of them. "Ma, get back, get back!" Sam yelled as he pulled Mikaela back to where we had just been hiding. "Judy, get back, get back, get back." Dad added as he lead mom back as well. I poked my head out into the open to scout what was going on while Sam yelled, "Against the wall! Against the wall! Against the wall. Against the wall. Bee! Bumblebee!" Bee appeared and looked down at us while glancing behind him every now and then. "You get them somewhere safe, all right? You've got to get in the car. Get to safety." Sam told him. "No, no, this isn't up for discussion! You're my son!" Dad exclaimed. "I know!" "You're my son!" "Dad-" "We all go together!" "Listen-" "We're all going together!" "Then listen to me! Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety. You run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying. Okay? We'll find you when you're safe." I interrupted. "No!" Dad yelled. "You've got to let us go, Dad. You have to let us go. You have to." Sam reasoned. "Ron. Ron, Ron, let him go." Mom spoke up. "You come back! Come on." Dad finally said before heading towards Bee with mom. "Ron! Mikaela! Mikaela!" Mom yelled as she ran. "Go with my parents." Sam told Mikaela. "I'm not gonna go without either of you." She replied. He took her hand and we started running again.

We hid again only to see the triplets and Ironhide. "Spotted Sam and Melony." Elita said as they came towards us. "Hey- Sam! Melony!" Ironhide yelled. "Ironhide!" Sam yelled. "Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus." Chroma told us only to get shot. "Chroma!" I yelled while Sam yelled, "Look out!" "Get out! Get to the pillars!" Ironhide yelled to us as they started to fight. "Let's go." Sam said as he pulled me and Mikaela away and towards the pillars.

We ducked and dodged as we ran to avoid getting shot or squished. We had made it to the pillars finally and had our jackets of to wave them for the soldiers to see. I glanced behind us and noticed Megatron only for him to get shot and held back. "Hey!" Sam yelled as we rounded a corner and saw the soldiers. "Melony! Sam! Spotted them- uhh!" I heard Sideswipe say over the noise only to get hit in the shoulder. Good he was at least kinda safe. We all looked behind us as things exploded and came our way. We escaped the explosion only to fall to the sand as Lennox and Epps ran towards us with a team of soldiers. Sam got to his knees yelling and he waved one arm in the air as they got closer to us.

"Come on! Mikaela! Come on! Get in here!" Lennox yelled as he pulled us behind a three sided wall. "Oh, look who showed up. You better have a good reason for us to be here." Lennox said. "How about all the Decepticons?!" I exclaimed. "Where's Optimus?" Sam asked. "He's right over there, across the courtyard." Lennox said as he pointed. "I got to get to him right now." Sam said a he held up the sock. "Not with an air strike coming." Lennox shook his head. "I have to get to him right now." Sam repeated sternly. "Oh." Epps said as he pulled me down with him. "Go. Back, back, back, back." Lennox told us as we all backed up. "Incoming! Stick the landing! Whoa-ho-ho! Behold the glory of... Jetfire!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "Jetfire." I smiled. "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!" He said as he stepped on a Decepticon's head. Suddenly a Cybertronian scorpion came out of the ground and started to attack Jetfire. "I'm too old for this crap." Jetfire grunted as he fell down as smashed his fist down into the scorpion. "We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay? You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass." Lennox told us while Epps spoke into a radio, "We have precious cargo-" We all got ready to run and Epps commented, "I hope these F-16s got good aim." "Yeah? Why is that?" Lennox asked. "I told them to hit the orange smoke." Epps replied. "You mean that orange smoke?" Lennox asked as he look a few feet to our right. "It wasn't my best toss, okay?" Epps replied. "Viper. Thunder." Came through the radio making Epps and Lennox look at each other and yell, "Run!" Lennox held Mikaela's hand and pulled her along while I ran beside Epps with Sam right behind us. "Incoming!" Epps yelled as we got closer to the others. "Come on!" Lennox told Mikaela as she kept up with him. I glanced bak to see Ironhide and the triplets emerge from the smoke and run with us. Sam and I broke off from out little group and ran towards Optimus while Mikaela yelled from behind us, "Sam!" "Run!" Sam yelled to me as we sprinted onward. "Boy. Die!" I heard Megatron say but it was too late as Sam was already flying through the air. "SAM!" I screamed as I tried to run towards him only to be grabbed around the waist and lifted off the ground as Megatron took off. "MELONY!" I heard various people yell from below me. They disappeared from view as Megatron flew towards the pyramids and the machine.

Suddenly I understood what was going on.

Matrix or no Matrix they were gonna use me to destroy Earth.


	11. Finding Blair

I don't recall passing out but I was suddenly floating in darkness. "Where am I? Am I dead? Did they win?" I asked into the darkness. "Child you are not dead and the Decepticons have not won yet. As for where you are, your subconscious has been brought here to speak with me." A voice answered. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Primus." The voice replied as a giant robot like 10x the size of Optimus stepped into my view. "Why am I here?" I asked. "Child you are here because you are looking for something that you've lost and I'm here to tell you where and what it is." Primus replied. "I'm looking for myself and Blair." I told him. "But you see they are one in the same." "What do you mean?" "In order to find yourself you had to find Blair. But you've known all along where she is but you never realized it." I stared at him confused. "Child you are Blair." He then said as he wave his hand. The Cybertronian symbols on my arms started to glow before they disappeared and the Autobot insignia was left on my left shoulder. "You must return now. For you are a Prime and you can defeat the Fallen if Sam fails to retrieve the Matrix." Primus told me as everything started to fade away.

I snapped awake only to find that I was secured to the machine. "It's not gonna work ya know." I said. "How's that fleshling?" Megatron asked. "My powers have barely worked since Optimus died. I'm a dead battery." I told him. "Ah but you see the Allspark's energy still flows through your veils and that's all we need." Megaton replied. "So if I was to get shot, I'd be brought back to life?" I asked. "Yes. Why?" He asked. I noticed the Fallen with the Matrix to the side of me and Optimus flying towards us. I had one hell of a plan and all I needed was for Optimus to actually listen to me. "Cause this gonna hurt." I said as the machine powered on. I screamed as it started to take energy from me as well. I was right it did hurt. I saw Optimus was closer now but I couldn't yell out as another scream clawed it's way up my throat. I hung there limply for a few seconds before I let out another scream only this time it was what I wanted. "OPTIMUS! SHOOT IT!" I noticed a look of fear but as he tackled the Fallen off the pyramid he turned and shot the machine. I was thrown from it was the blast and started tumbling down the pyramid. "Ahh!" I yelled as I tried to slow myself. "Child you are Blair." Came Primus' voice. "I am Blair." I whispered. "I am Blair!" I then yelled as I straightened myself out. I felt a tug and then my body started to shift all on it's own as if it was taking new shape. I skidded to a stop and noticed that I was way taller than usual. I looked at myself to find that I was completely Cybertronian. "I really am Blair." I smiled to myself. I heard Optimus roar and took off running towards the noise. "Die, like your brothers!" The Fallen growled. "They were your brothers, too." Optimus replied. I stayed hidden in hope of being able to surprise the Fallen when I decided to jump in. I heard lot's of grunting, growling, and yelling before Megatron yelled something that made no sense what so ever before he was thrown. I jumped out of hiding and blasted Megatron through a wall. Yes! My powers were back! "You picked the wrong planet!" Optimus told the Fallen as he knocked him down with the Fallen's staff thingy. "Give me your face." Optimus added as he used said staff thingy to break off most of the Fallen's face. I growled as I held up one hand and shot the Fallen through his spark just as Optimus had ripped it from the Fallen's dying body. "I rise. You fall." Optimus told the Fallen, who couldn't possibly be alive after all of that. I groaned as I wobble a bit and Optimus caught me as I fell. "Easy. You just did too much right away." He told me as he started to carry me to where NEST was waiting for us. "Wait where's Melony? And who's this?" Sam asked as he ran up to us. "I am Melony, Sam. But my birth name is Blair." I smiled softly as Optimus set me in my feet. I wobbled a bit again but Sideswipe rushed forward and kept me standing as he put an arm around my waist. "I told you so." He chuckled. I hit him as I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. "So this is you now?" Sam asked from below me. I took a deep breath as I stepped away from Sideswipe and focused on human me. I felt my body shifting again before I was slightly shorter than Sam again. I grinned as a familiar blue streak fell into my face and I brushed it behind my ear before hugged Sam and Mikaela. "I'm a Techno-Organic not a full Cybertronian." I explained. "Good because you being taller than me is gonna take some getting use to." Sam laughed as Mikaela smiled at me. As we parted I turned to see Ron and Judy walking towards us. Sam and I hugged them both and I could tell Judy was thanking someone powerful for us being alive. I pulled away only to be hugged by Simmons and Leo and then tackled by Ben and Nick (Bee and Sides' holoforms). "So do we call you Melony or Blair?" Ben asked. "It doesn't matter." I replied. "Ok then, are you free next Saturday?" Nick asked. "Unless another war decides to break out then yes." I smiled. Sam and Leo chuckled from behind me. I turned back to Optimus to find him looking down at us. "You ok Big Guy?" I asked. He knelt down and smiled as he offered me his hand. "I should have known that it was you." He said. "Part of you did. Just like part of everyone else that knew me did." I replied. He smiled at me before placing me on his shoulder and waiting to see how we were all gonna get home.


	12. After The Fact

A while later we were all on an aircraft carrier heading toward NEST. Sam and I stood at the front of the ship, as we had just been talking, when Optimus walked up to us. "Thank you, Sam. For saving my life." He said. "Welcome. Thank you for believing in me." Sam replied. I smiled at both of them as Optimus sent out a new message. "Our races united by a history long forgotten, and a future we shall face... together. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on."

I sighed contently as I turned and looked at everyone. They had all helped us all to get where we were and I was thankful for that. Optimus was right together we would face whatever came our way and I knew that we would secede.

I walked towards the main hanger for a briefing after my date with Sideswipe. "Lennox!" I called out as I jogged up to the platform. "Hey Mel up here!" Lennox called back. I climbed up the ladder and met a grinning Lennox and Epps at the top. "What's up guys?" I asked slowly. "How'd it go?" Epps asked. "How'd what go?" I asked. "Your date." Lennox replied. "Why?" I asked as I backed up slightly. "Well Optimus hadn't had much practice with being a father, plus he isn't here yet, and Ron, though he raised you can't be here to ask these questions properly. So we're asking." Epps explained. "So I'm guessing that your just waiting for me to tell you something that either you won't like or won't understand just so you two can go play protective daddy against Sideswipe. Am I right?" I asked as I backed up against the railing. "Pretty much. So how'd it go?" Lennox asked. "Well neither of you are either of my dads so… Later!" I said as I jumped over the railing and transformed as I fell. "Cheater!" Epps yelled as I transformed into the blue with black racing strips Shelby Cobra GT I had recently chosen as my alt mode and made a break for the door. "Melony." Came Optimus' voice in a stern tone. I sighed and slammed on the brakes before transforming and turned to face Lennox, Epps, and now my dad. "Yes daddy?" I asked as innocent as possible. "Get back here." He told me. I sighed again and walked back towards the platform. "Yes?" I asked. "Will you at least tell me how it was?" He asked. "It was the best date I've ever had. I loved it." I replied. "And?" Epps asked. "There's no way I'm gonna give YOU TWO the details. Maybe dad and probably Mikaela and Maggie but not you two." I told him. "You had that look. The one that says "something magical happened". So do tell." Epps replied. "That's very personal." I shrugged. "Melony is there something I should know? Did he try something he shouldn't have?" Dad asked me. "No! Dad! Ok how do I say this so you'll understand? I'm a virgin. It was just my first kiss." Lennox and Epps chuckled and dad looked kinda embarrassed but I guess I got my point across. "Wait you're 18 and you JUST had your first kiss?" Lennox asked. "I wanted it to be special, and it was. Can I go to bed now?" I asked. "Of course. Goodnight sweetspark." Dad said as he kissed my helm as I hugged him goodnight and then headed towards my room. On the way I transformed back into my human form so I wouldn't draw attention to myself as I walked across the quiet base.

I smiled softly to myself as I laid in my bed. Everything was perfect now. **"Goodnight Sam."** I said as I reached out to Sam. **"Night Mel. Sweet dreams."** He replied.

I smiled again.

Yep everything was perfect.


End file.
